Conffuzlment A New Jewel With New Friends
by kikiablackangel11
Summary: Not very good at summarys Kagome comes home from the past one day and finds out she has cousins in Amarica! And what happens when the eldest cousin has a jewel of her own to protect? Also, whats their mom hiding from them? Read and find out!...RomanceHumo
1. Chapter 1

**OOC Characters**

**Kikia Higurashi**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Human Apparel: Blonde shoulder length hair, natural red n blue streaks, Ocean blue eyes, about 5'4

Demon Apparel: Blue/Silver waist length hair, red tips on the ends, right eye crimson red, left eye ocean blue, white streaks on the side of her cheeks, claws and fangs

Occupation: None (just out of high school)

Mentioned Relatives: 2 cousin Kadan Higurashi (Kagomes mom), 2 cousin-in-law (Kadans dead husband), 3 cousin Kagome, 3 cousin Souta, Father Toukon, Mother Murasaki, Grandmother Doroshi Yuri, Grandfather Richa Yuri, Half Brother Kamiyari

Type: Half-White Wolf Demon Half-Tiger demon

**Kamiyari Higurashi**

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Apparel: Brown short hair, Blue eyes, About 50

Demon Apparel: mid back red/blonde hair with a blonde cattail, blonde cat ears on his head, blue/red eyes, and razor black tip nails, and sharp fangs

Occupation: Middle School (6th grade)

Mentioned Relatives: 2 cousin Kadan Higurashi, 2 cousin-in-law, 3 cousin Kagome, 3 cousin Souta, Mother Murasaki (father left them when he was born), Grandmother Doroshi Yuri, Grandfather Richa Yuri, Half sister Kikia

Type: Half-Tiger Demon Half Human

**Murasaki Higurashi**

Human Age: 36

Demon age: 136

Gender: Female

Human Apparel: Black shoulder length hair, Brown eyes, about 5'3

Demon Apparel: Shoulder length blood red hair, crimson red eyes, black triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of cheek, 5'5

Occupation: Attorney

Mentioned Relatives: Cousin Kadan Higurashi, Cousin-in-law Kyouryoku, Husband (though died when Kikia was 2) Toukon, daughter Kikia, son Kamiyari, Second cousin Kagome, Second cousin Souta, Mother Doroshi Yuri, Father Richa Yuri

Type: Tiger Youkai...but the kids don't know yet

**Toukon Higurashi (though he's dead)**

Human Age: 38

Demon Age: 238

Gender: Male

Demon Apparel: Silver tinted Blue waist length hair, Ocean eyes, 2 light blue strips on each cheek, black star on his forehead, Black tail (like Sesshomarus), about 60

Human Apparel: Blonde waist length hair usually in a high ponytail, Blue eyes, 5'9

Occupation: Was Protector of the Kusia Houseki Jewel and was the Lord of The Northern lands

Mentioned Relatives: Cousin Kadan, Cousin-in-law Kyouryoku, Wife Murasaki, Daughter Kikia, Step son Kamiyari

Type: Snow Wolf-Youkai

**Miwaku**

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Apparel: Red waist length hair (usually put up), golden eyes, triangle markings under the eye's that end middle of cheek, claws, fangs

Occupation: Is now the car taker of the 'medicine hut'

Mentioned Relatives: None family has died

Type: Panther Youkia


	2. Chp1 Relitives

**A/n: Hey hope you like this fanfic its my first so no flames. Sorry for the beginning of my story for it will not be Inuyasha and Kagome getting real close right away I want to get the OOC characters out of the way first so here you go hope you like.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Daydream

**Chapter1._ Relatives_**

It was a hot summer day in the modern era of Japan. And Kagome was just hopping out of the well. She was muddy with scratches and bruises all over and a HUGE headache, she and the gang had just got done fighting Kagura for the 4th time that week. Naraku had sent some demon's to back her up every time the gang was about to beat her. So, Kagome had to deal with a very pissed off hanyou.

But now all she wanted to do was take a nice long relaxing bath. She walked up the well house steps and slid the door opened. She saw Souta playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey sis! Wow, what happened to you? You look horrible." He looked at her bruises and scratches.

"Hey Souta, yeah we just got done fighting some demons that's all nothing huge." Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Moms ganna FREAK when she sees you. No matter if it was something small."

"I look that bad, huh?" She said as she walked up the porch steps to look at her self in the glass. She did look bad her hair was all messed up an she had black bags under her eyes which made her look like she hasn't slept in days. So she got into her yellow bag and got her brush and combed her hair. Then turned to Souta "Do I look better?"

"Yeah, lots" After that he continued kicking his soccer ball around the yard.

Kagome opened the slide door and went to the kitchen and looking for her mom...but she wasn't there. _Thats weird she's always in the kitchen in the afternoon._

So, she turned around and went upstairs into her room and put her yellow bag on her bed. Then she went down the hall to her mother's room. Well she wasn't there either._ Where the heck is she!_

This time she went outside and went up to her brother. "Souta, where did mom go?"

He stopped kicking the soccer ball and looked over at his big sister who was standing on the porch with an annoyed looked on her face. "Oh, she should be cleaning your room and dusting the guest bedroom."

Kagome got even more confused._ Why would she clean the guest bedroom and my room?_ "Why is she doing that? We haven't had any guests since she forced Inuyasha to sleep in there when he had to stay over for a night."

"Well, Auntie Murasaki and cousin Kikia and Kamiyari are coming to visit from America for Kikia 18th birthday and Murasaki has something she wanted to tell all of us and give to Kikia." Then he went back to playing soccer in the yard leaving an even more confused (if possible) Kagome on the porch blinking a couple times.

_I have an Aunt and 2 cousins in America? And I didn't even know about it?_ She turned on her heal and walked quickly up the stairs to the guest bedroom where she saw her mom cleaning like a mad women. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that I had family in America?" She asked her mother in an annoyed voice.

Her mother jumped a couple feet in the air. "Dear could you not scare me like that?" She took a couple deep breathes and stood up an walked over to her daughter. "Sorry dear, but you didn't ask. You also haven't seen them in about 14 years you and Kikia were jus 4 when they left Japan. They moved to America when both your father's died in a car crash. Murasaki couldn't be in Japan because of the memory of them. She, Toukon (her husband), your father, and I were all close friends. But know that its been awhile she has the inner strength to come back and visit us she also has something important she needs to tell us and to give to Kikia."

Kagome nodded and said in a curious tone. "What does she need to tell us?"

She started to walk past Kagome and nodded for her to follow. "Well I can't tell you, but you should bring Inuyasha. I told her about him so it would be nice if he were present. Do you think he will mind?" She looked at her daughter over her shoulder.

Kagome put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Not that I know of, but if he doesn't I'll bribe him with ramen." She said as a small crept to her lips.

Her mother chuckled. "He still loves that ramen does he?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well then, when I go to the stores I'll pick up some extra ramen just incase, okay?"

Kagome nodded again. "I'll go ask him after I take a long hot relaxing bath."

Her mother nodded and went down the stairs. When she was at the bottom she called up: "And take care of those scratches dear, wouldent want them to get infected!" Then she headed toward the door to the backyard

Kagome rolled her eyes "Okay mama" she went down the hall and went to her room to get some different close.

Kadan (Kags mom) poked her head out the back sliding door "Souta, I'll be back in a awhile. I'm going to the store." He looked at her and nodded. She shut the door turned around and grabbed the keys on the counter. She was about to leave when gramps came in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He eyed the keys in her hand as he said this.

"The store, would you like to come?" She asked hoping he wouldn't. He always told her how to drive.

"Yes, I think I will" He said with a grin on his wrinkly face.

_Oh, great_ she groaned inwardly as they left.

"Mom..." Kagome had gotten in the tub at this time and was relaxing and thinking what they would want Inuyasha here for what they had to talk about _It must be serious if they want him here. After all, there isn't any demons or hanyou in this time that I now of._ She then got out and went to her room, got a navy blue skirt with a white sweater and headed out to tell Inuyasha the news.


	3. Chp2 The Arrival

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Chapter 2. _The Arrival_**

"Hey Mama, we're home!" yelled a 17 (turning 18 in 2days) year old girl from the front door with her little brother. She had blonde chest length hair with natural red tips on the sides, which were held up in a high ponytail. She had ocean blue eyes with light blue eye shadow. She had light blue jeans with a white shirt that had a golden buddy on it with golden letters under it saying 'Love Duh Budda', she wore black and pink circa shoes, which she took of at the door.

"Sis, can I listen to your ipod?" Said the 13 year old boy who had sandy short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing dark baggy jeans with a t-shirt that said 'Saying on t-shirts SUCK'. He had black a white etnies that he also took off.

"Sorry bro, if you could've tell I'm listening to It." she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen looking for her mom.

"But, Kikia you were listening to it the hole way home." Kamiyari whined to her as he followed her to the kitchen.

"So, its MINE not yours! Go buy your own, you're a big boy you get an allowance."

"Yeah, but mom says I should spend it wisely." Kamiyari said as he sat on the stool at the counter.

"Well, your not exactly wise." Kikai said as she sat next to her brother.

"Hey, at least I have a brain!" He said as he turned toward his older sister in the chair.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that squirt." She said as she reached up in the cub bard to get a glass

"MOM, KIKIA'S PICKING ON ME AGIAN!" Kamiyari screamed through the house.

Murasaki walked into the room with 2 luggage bags in her hands "Kikia stop picking on your brother. Kamiyari stop complaining." she set the luggage down next to her sides and walked out of the kitchen and came back with 2 more.

"Mom, what's the luggage for? The last time you got that much luggage Brad Pitt was staying in the hotel down the street.," said Kikia with a scarred look on her face.

"Yeah mom, we had to bail you out of jail for almost killing the poor guy by tackling him. You almost cracked his scull on the pavement." Kamiyari said with also a scarred look.

"Ha-ha, very funny you two. Anyways WE are going to Japan for your birthday Kikia and-" she was cut off by a very pissed off Kikai.

"What! I am NOT going to Japan on my birthday I have a birthday party an I already handed out the invitations." Kikia yelled at her mother as she nearly spit her drink out all over the floor from shock.

"Well that was taken care of I sent them another invitation saying that you will have it reschedueled in a month or 2. Now stop complaining an get what you need and make sure its enough for a month or longer." With that she turned on her heel leaving her shocked children in the kitchen.

The kids got their stuff around a locked up the house and were now on they're what to the airport. The ride there was uneventful. Kikia was listening to her ipod looking out the window and Kamiyari was playing his game boy SP.

Kikia looked at her mom "Why are we going to Japan mom?"

Her mom just kept looking at the road when she answered, "We are going to visit your Aunt Kadan and cousin's Kagome and Souta and Aunt Kadans father. We haven't been in Japan for 14 years plus Aunt Kadan wants to meet Kamiyari."

Kikia just nodded and continued listening to her ipod until they got to the airport were they're personal jet awaited them. Yes, they were rich. They were millionaires.

It took 36 hours to get to the airstrip in Tokyo, Japan. The small Family mostly slept, Kikia wasn't too happy about the whole trip. All she wanted for her birthday was to hang out with her friends, but noooo her mom had to come and say 'Were goin to Japan for a month or two'...so now she was stuck in Japan.

When they got off the plain she was greeted with Mrs.Higurishi and her father." Oh my Murasaki, you look better then ever. And Kasei you look so much like your father dear." Kikia nodded and hugged her. "And this handsome young man must be Kamiyari."

"Yep, that's me the one and only Kamiyari." He put on he's special grin.

"Yep, the one and only king of idiots." Kikia murmured under her breathe as she started to put their luggage in the mini van.

"Well we better head out I told Kagome I had to go get some ramen for Inuyasha. That boy eats like a cow." she and the others hopped in the van.

Kikia looked at her mom then at her aunt "Whose Inuyasha?"

Murasaki and Kadan gave each other a look a Kadan said, "You'll see when we get there dear."

Kikia jus nodded and put on her headphones and stared out the window. The way there was pleasant accept for when Kamiyari with his million questions about Japan and the family and this Inuyasha guy. When they got to the shrine memories came back to Kikia in a flash. This was the first place she walked. And the last place she saw her father. She got her 2 luggage bags and headed up the stairs following her aunt up the shrine steps.

"Why...is it... so long?" panted out Kamiyari as he collapsed on the top step.

"Quite your whining brat. Your out of shape." Kikiasaid as she got to the top of the stairs. She and her aunt were the only ones not panting.

"You aren't in shape either...I've never saw you in a gym before. "Kamiyari said as he got up off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever where's my favorite cousin? I wanna see how much older she looks its been soooo looooong." Kikia asked goin up to her aunt.

"You and Kamiyari go inside Kagome and Inuyasha should be in there if not they will be there in awhile...Kamiyari, Souta's in the back playing soccer you should go see him." They both nodded and headed in the house

Kikia got in the house before Kamiyari. She dropped her suitcases and took off her shoes and ran into the living room "KAGOME! It's your favorite cousin Kikia...Come out come out were ever you are.." she looked around the kitchen then upstairs _Guesse she's not here yet...well I'll go see Souta. _She walked to the back door but before she could open the door it swung open to reveal a very pissed off Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at the shocked girl then her expression and put on a warm smile." Kikia it's been too long." She threw her arms around her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Yea it's been way too long." She pulled away and took her hands in hers and looked at her up and down. "Wow Kagome, you look a lot different. Well in a good way."

Kagome blushed "You look good to Kikia."

Kikia looked behind Kagome and out the opened door she gasped when she saw a young man around 17 laying in a crater. He had long silver hair golden eyes and two cute dog-ears atop of his head. He was cursing under his breathe about stupid wenches. "Kagome, who and WHAT is that?"

Kagomes mom came up to Kikia and put a hand on her shoulder then looked at Kagome "Kagome why don't you go make some tea and ramen for Inuyasha while me and your aunt explain some stuff to Kikia." Kagome nodded and headed off to the kitchen to start the tee and ramen.

"And what do I get to do?" said Inuyasha from the doorway.

_Wow, those ears! There soo cute! I wish they were real. _Thought Kikia while looking at Inuyasha ears in a dreamy gaze.

"What are you starring at!" yelled Inuyasha successfully snappingKikia out of her thoughts.

"Well, SORRY for admiring those cute fluffy ears." with that she turned on her heel and headed to the living room.

"Inuyasha," said Kadan "would you mind being a little nicer to her today she's going to have a lot to think about."

"Keh. I guesse. What's the big secret?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagomes aunt will tell us after Kagome is done making the tea and ramen." Kadan said as she walked into the kitchen getting bowls for the ramen and the cups for the tea.


	4. Chp4

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Daydream

**Chapter3._The Secret and The Protector_**

At this point Kagome and Kadan (Kags mom if you have forgot) explained about the well to Kikia. Murasaki waited patentley, while sipping some tea, until they had finished. Inuyasha was listening in and out while playing with Buyo the family cat. Kamiyari was sitting next to Kikia listening in awe about the demons and occasionally looking over at Inuyasha. Souta was outside helping Gramps getting something out of the small hut for something, Murasaki had left awhile back.

"So, your telling me that you "Kikia pointed to Kagome "Can climb into that little well in your back yard and go 500 years into the past?" she finished with a 'yeah-right-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid' look on her face. Kagome and Kadan nodded. "Well, then prove it to me." She stated as she leaned back on the sofa.

Kagome looked a little taken back by this. "Um...well there's Inuyasha here." she pointed over to the dog-eared boy playing with Buyo. "Inuyasha, what did I tell you about playing with Buyo like that." Kagome said as she walked over to him an the poor chubby cat.

Inuyasha let go of the cat an stood up and looked at Kagome. "Keh, like I ever listen to you anyway." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Feh, what wench?" Said the dog-eared friend, but when he caught the look he knew what was about to come.

"SIT BOY! DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO STUBBORN AND RUDE WHEN WE HAVE GUESTS! YOU BAKA!" Kagome turned around and looked at all the stunned faces. "Sorry, bout that... ahem..As I was saying Inuyasha is from the Feudal era. Do you see boys running around with silver hair, golden eyes, dog-ears, and sharp claws a fangs? I don't think so." She walked over and took a seat next to a very stunned very impressed Kikia.

"Okay, maybe I do believe you, but why are you telling me all this stuff?" askedKikia as she turned to Kadan who was sipping her tea like it was normal for someone to slam to the floor after a person says sit.

"Well, your mom just went out to get Souta and gramps and help them with some things. When they comeback in she will explain to you why, but for now you can go put your stuff in Kagomes room and you could also put Kamiyari's stuff in the Souta's bedroom while your waiting." Mrs.Higurashi then turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who had just pulled himself off the floor and was glaring at Kagome. "Kagome, you can start getting more supplies for yours and Kikia's trip to the Feudal era, and yes she will be going. Why? Murasaki will explain when she returns from with what she was looking for."

"You mean I have to go 500 years in the past with dog boy here and be stuck with demons? THATS AWSOME!" Kikia yelled as she sprinted up the stairs with her and her brother's bags.

Murasaki and Souta walked into the room with 3 dusty old looking boxes. They set them on the dinning room table. "Well, here's everything...the weapons and the jewel."

"Jewel? What jewel?" Kagome was standing next to Murasaki with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, let's wait for Kikia to get down here the-" Kikia interrupted here.

"I'm right here." She looked in the box an was reaching for a box that was smaller then the others, but when she got near it started to glow and the box moved upward to her. "Whoa, what's that, some kind of voodoo freaky-deaky magic crap?"

Murasaki looked at her daughter with complete seriousness "This is a jewel Kikai," she started to go closer to the box but when she did she was burned an her cunceeling (sp?) spell wore off showing her true form.

Everyone at the table took a step back except for Kadan. "Mom are you ok?" asked the 2 concerned teenagers.

Murasaki apparel had totally changed; she had shoulder length blood red hair, crimson red eyes, black triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of the cheek, black claws, and fangs. Murasaki looked at her children "Well I was going to save this for later but since plans have changed... I am a Tiger demon and Kikia's father was the last white wolf demon." She turned to Kagome. "Kags, have you practiced much with your miko abilities."

"No, just with my purifying arrows. Why?"

"I need you to take off the concealing spell off of Kikia and Kamiyari so they can see what they really look like."

_Is she drunk or did she hit her head a little to hard or something. _Kikia thought but shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and instead just asked. "Did you hit your head or did gramps give you any sake? OW..What the HELL was that for!"

Murasaki just walked back over to the boxes and picked up a piece of torn up paper and was about to hand it to Kagome when Inuyasha popped out of nowhere and snatched from her. "Hey, that wasn't very nice to do dog boy." She scowled as she snatched it back and hissed at him a little.

"Damn wench, I was just going to look at it don't need to get all pissy bout it." Stated Inuyasha from his hiding place behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and looked at the scarred half-dog boy. "Inuyasha, do NOT swear or use that bad lunged around my family! GOT IT! If you don't let me get it through your head. Why don't you SIT WHAM then maybe you will listen to me." There was a line of curses, which ended up with a line of sits...thenKikia stepped in.

"SHUT UP! Kagome stop sitting Inuyasha, before he brings the house down. Inuyasha stop swearing so you won't bring it down and we can get back to what we were doing." With that she turn to her mom and told her to continue.

Murasaki walked over to the slightly pissed Kagome. "Here is what you need to chant, while you chant this you need to put your fingers on there head and focused on your miko energy to flow into your hands." Then she turned to Kamiyari (who was just sitting on a chair enjoying the show) and Kikia. "This might burn just a bit but it will be over in a sec."

Kagome walked over to them and put her fingers on their foreheads and chanted (or mumbled) something that nobody heard not even Inuyasha. When she was done she opened her eyes and pushed slightly there were tiny pink sparks that popped out of her hands and then there was two small yelps. When everyone looked at the two teenagers there appearance was a lot different. Kamiyari had mid back red/blonde hair with a cat tail that popped its way out of his jeans, cat ears on his head, blue/red eyes, razor black tip nails, and sharp fangs which on accident cut his lower lip. "This..looks...soooo...COOOL! I'm a Half-demon like Inuyasha." But nobody was really looking at him it was his sister they were looking at. "What are you all looking at... her...for." He trailed off as he saw his sister and he was in awe.

Kikia had blue/silver waist length hair with red and black streaks, her right eye was red her left was blue, she had light blue markings on the side of her checks also on her hands and on her forearm, black triangle markings under the eyes that end middle of the cheek like her mom, longer fangs and claws then her little brother. She looked at everyone in the room. "What, do I look THAT bad?" Everyone shook his or her head. Kagome shook her head and grabbed Kasei's hand a brought her to her to Kagome's room to look at her self in the full length mirror. "Oh my Kami...I actually look amazing." She ran her hands (claws) threw her hair. Then she sniffed the air, wrinkled her nose then plugged it, walked out of the room down the stairs, and looked at everyone in disgust. When she looked at her brother (he was doing the same thing) he nodded then at the same time they said: "Who didn't flush the toilet?"

Everyone burst into laughter except for Inuyasha. He was to busy plugging his noise. "What's a toilet?" This lead to more laughter.

After everyone had caught their breathe and stopped laughing Murasaki walked over to her daughter and son. "Kikia you look so much like your father." She gave Kikia a hug. Then she turned to Kamiyari, he looked a little left out. "Kamiyari you're the most handsome half demon I've ever seen. No offense Inuyasha."

"Keh, none taken." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck up his noise. Souta walked over to Inuyasha and pulled on his sleeve. "What is it squirt?" Souta motioned him to lean down with a sigh Inuyasha did.

"I know who thinks you're the handsomest in the world." He whispered in his sensitive ears. Kikia and Kamiyari were leaning in a little but were unnoticed.

Inuyasha raised a cocky eyebrow. "And who might that be?" He whispered back.

Souta looked around the room and noticed that everyone was either talking or too far away to hear. So he continued. "My sister."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and he was blushing like mad, Kikia and Kamiyari had shocked expressions; then they looked at each other. All you could hear in the room was laughter.

Kagome got up and walked over to the rolling Kasei. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I didn't know that you thought he was handsome." Then she burst back into laughter. Kagome turned to her brother who was now hiding behind a blushing Inuyasha.

She took a deep breath. Kasei, Kamiyari, Murasaki, and Inuyasha plugged there ears and waited for it to happen. "SOUTA GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT IM GOING TO KIIIIIIILLLL YOOOOUUUUU!" And the chase was on.

"Kagome, dear, leave you're brother alone so we can get this over with." Said Kadan. They all sat back around the table (except for Inu he went back to playing with Buyo).

Murasaki went into one of the boxes and pulled out a sword that had a gold sheath and a black and red handle. This got Inuyashas attention (figures, huh?). "Kikia, this was the sword my mother gave me before she died. So, now that you're old enough I want you to have it." She handed it over to Kikia. She pulled it slowly out of its sheath.

"Wow, it's a black blade." The metal was a midnight black with a tint of blue to it.

"Yes. It's called KageTamashii (Shadowed Soul) or the shadowed soul. It's made out of a rare metal it might look delicate but its very sharp, thick, and powerful. There are special techniques that you will learn when you get more advances in your learning. You will have to figure all the techniques out on your own." Then Murasaki turned to her son. "I have a weapon for you but you are still to young maybe when you get older." Kamiyari looked at her like she had a second head.

"Your not serious are you mom?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Ill PROOVE to you that I AM strong." He puffed out his chest with pride.

Murasaki smiled at her son. He was so strong with his pride when something bothered him he always told someone she was surprised that he wasn't complaining but just shrugged it off and turned back to Kikia who was still looking at Kage Tamashii. "Kikia, open that small box that's on the table."

Kagome turned to Murasaki. "Won't she get burned like you did?"

"No. She is the new protector of the Jewel Seijitsu Yuukou (Faithful Friendship). Your father, Toukon, was the other protector until he died in that car crash he also was the Lord of the Northern Lands. Your father and I met during a battle of the Northern lands and the Eastern lands. His men captured me and had me in a dungeon for about a week then he came in an started to work me for information. But I was young and stubborn so he just quit coming until about a month then he came in and just talked to me. Soon we feel in love he let me go but I stayed with him and became his mate." At this point Murasaki had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry!" Kikia said as she and her brother hugged her crying mother.

"Sorry, dear." She wiped her tears away and patted her daughter on the head. "Anyway, the jewel is very powerful. It's to keep the tiger and Wolf Youkia united; it's like a Trudy. The war was when the Eastern lands got a new lord, there was an agreement that the Lord of Northern lands, your father, were to hold on to the jewel. The Eastern lord wanted the jewel for his own purposes he told are people that we could have our crop back but he wanted it to become powerful. So, your father and me had to go and hide, one of your father's human friends told him about the Bone eaters well and told us the village it was by. We went down the well and that's when we met Kagomes mother and Father. You and Kag weren't born yet this was about 15 years ago."

Kikialooked at the jewel and picked it up. "So, I have to protect this jewel so no won will get it? "She nodded. "But, who would want it in this time?"

"This is why we came here, you need to go to Inuyasha's time and talk to one of the family friends she is a demon so she will now who you are. You must get an antidote for the curse."

"What 'curse'?" Kikia, Kagome, Kamiyari and Inuyasha asked in inusion (that's different).

"Kamiyari, your father was a priest and he put a curse on you. On your 14 birthday you will be come deathly ill and you will suffer from it unless your sister gets the potion." Murasaki said sadly as tears ran down her face.


End file.
